Find Her, Keep Her
by ReWrite2k17
Summary: When a horrible accident happens and there's only one survivor, what does that lead to? A baby is going to turn the Batfamily's world upside down. [Rewrite...that took five years in the making!]
1. Hart

Find Her, Keep Her

 **Chapter One: Hart**

 _Don't own YJ… at all._

* * *

 _Thomas Wayne Memorial Clinic_ _has its usual's, especially in the emergency room. Earlier this morning, one of the usual's did stop by, but not alone. The city's infamous crime fighter stopped by with a bundle in his muscled arms. The Caped Crusader arrived, seeming a bit more frazzled than normal. The bundle in his arms was a shivering, soaking wet mess._

 _That night, a University of Gotham nursing intern was working the front desk, and was not used to seeing the Batman arrive at 1:00 in the morning. She stood quickly and paged for back up before approaching him, "How can I help?"_

" _She and her parents were on the bridge coming into town from Metropolis." He growled, holding the bundle closer to his body, "Their car went off the side of the bridge and went into the river. Currently, the police team is working on fishing the mini-van out of the river…"_

 _The intern was making many mental notes about what he was saying, "Well, I paged for a doctor to be here, do you mind if I take her?"_

 _Batman turned his body away, "I request Dr._ _Thompkins_ _to look her over. She always works well with the ones I bring in."_

 _Before the intern could say anything, the backup arrived, with Leslie Thompkins in tow. The older woman had a little smirk on her face, but for the most part was very schooled. The nurses around her had a gurney ready for the patient. Carefully, Batman placed the bundle down on the gurney and not a minute later, the bundle began to whimper while it was being wheeled away._

 _Leslie stopped the Caped Crusader before he could follow the crying child into the emergency room, "So would this be number six?" The older woman crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for an answer._

 _He didn't answer her question, "Her parents are gone, just let Alfred know if you find any information about her, including her identification." With that, he was gone and headed home to his five children._

* * *

Slowly, and almost sneaky, the Bat Mobile pulled into the cave. Bruce Wayne slowly climbed out. He had a _long_ night and really didn't want to go to work in five hours. When he entered the main part of the cave, Alfred Pennyworth was already there with gauze in his hands, "Good evening, or should I say morning, Master Bruce." Bruce just took a seat in front of the computer, partially ignoring his friend. "May I ask why you were out until three in the morning? Young Master Damian was wondering where you were."

"I saved her Alfred…" He said after a moment of awkward silence. "…I saved her, but not her parents. The road was very wet and the car drove off the side of the bridge. I got her out of the water and looked for her parents…Commissioner Gordon arrived as I left with her…" More silence filled the quiet cave.

The old butler has heard this same song before, "And now you wish to bring her here?" he asked, setting down the gauze on the table.

Bruce turned around to Alfred, "Where did you get…how did you…what?"

Alfred started up the stairs with a small smile, "Well, I've heard this…five times before." He clicked the button for the elevator. Bruce joined him and they road upwards. "May I ask how old she is?"

"Not sure, but she didn't seem any older than three." The billionaire mumbled. They walked out and towards the kitchen. "And I haven't said it _that_ many times before!"

The older man gave the middle aged one a look of disbelief.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. Alfred set down milk and cookies, a favorite snack for everyone who lived in the manor. Bruce sighed, "It's the right thing to do Alfred." More silence, "Do you think the other children will mind?"

* * *

Richard "Dick" Grayson sluggishly walked down the large staircase carrying his backpack with him. His eighth-grade year was quickly coming to a close and he couldn't wait for a summer. Sleeping in, no homework, hanging out with Roy and Wally while also kicking bad guy ass with Bruce. All of his 'siblings' figured out about the whole Batman being Bruce thing quickly, maybe a month or two in the house.

Dick set down is backpack at the kitchen table, and placed some toast into the toaster. After pouring himself some orange juice, he sat at the table and sighed, checking the clock. "Seven…where are they? If I'm late again because of them…"

"Good morning Master Richard." Alfred smiled, walking into the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

The teen shrugged, "I guess…I do know that Bruce got home late. Again."

Alfred nodded, placing toast in the toaster. "Yes, very late. He had some late business to take care of. And you would have been late as well if you would have joined him. Not a wise choice during your last week of school, don't you agree?"

Dick gave him a look, not buying it. Before he could say anything, Jason and Tim, thirteen and twelve, walked in. "What kind of business?" Tim asked, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

The old butler handed him a glass and sighed, "Master Bruce can explain tonight during dinner. Now, hurry and eat. You do not want to be late on your last week of school!"

Jason stole the popped-up piece of toast and handed the other to Tim. Dick scowled at the other boys, grabbing a granola bar from off the counter and heading out the front door towards the bus stop. After grabbing their sack lunches, Tim and Jason followed their older brother out.

Silence filled the house until Bruce came down looking like a wreck. "I'm late Alfred…I'm LATE AGAIN!"

The older man could tell by his look. Bruce's hair wasn't combed, he held a toothbrush in between his teeth, shaving cream was on the left side of his face, his socks were mixed, no shoes or tie, shirt un tucked and belt backwards.

"Master Bruce, collect yourself." He said, sitting him down on a bar stool. "I will call Angela to push back your eight o'clock to nine."

Bruce sighed a smile, "Thanks Alfred." He picked up his fork and began eating the eggs put in front of him.

Time passed slowly and Mr. Wayne got himself together. Before he could walk out the front door, two smaller children walked to him along with the black dog of the family, one of them pounced on him. "Bruce, your still here!" Stephanie, the newest addition to the household, smiled.

Damian, the eight-year-old, just stood there with a small smile on his face, while Titus went to greet Bruce himself with a wagging tail. Bruce peeled the young girl off of his back. "Okay Steph, calm down. I've got to go now."

She frowned, "Are you coming for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, if I'm not any later getting to work." The young man said, opening the door. "Bye Damian. Bye Stephanie."

With that, the billionaire left. Stephanie frowned and Damian sighed. "He's never home." The ten-year-old said.

Damien took his 'older sister' into the kitchen. The youngest children sat down at the table, holding their heads in their hands. Alfred looked over at them, "Now why are you so down? It is the last week of school."

"Stephanie's sad that Bruce is not home a lot." Damian said, grabbing a cinnamon roll from the platter.

Stephanie nodded, frowning more. The old butlers heard this before too, with each of the other children. All of the children know that their adoptive father works until five in the evening and goes on patrol from nine to twelve. Sometimes he doesn't go to work or on patrol, but that's rare. "Well Miss Stephanie, Master Bruce should arrive home as usual and I will make sure he does not go on patrol tonight."

That made both kids smile, "Yes! He's not leaving tonight!"

"But you two must be on your way." Alfred said, killing the moment.

They groaned, but the old man managed to get them going. Both children went out of the house and to the bus stop.

Once Alfred saw the bus pass by the large window in the family room, he went to make a phone call. "Hello operator, I'd like to speak to Leslie Thompkins of Thomas Wayne Memorial Clinic …yes I'll hold."

* * *

Stephanie was sitting by the large window in the family room, face pressed up against the glass. _Bruce should be here now!_ She thought, eyes not coming off the road.

Tim rolled his eyes, "Stephanie, Alfred said that Bruce was going to be home for dinner tonight. Dinner's not till six-thirty."

"It's six twenty-five Tim." The ten-year-old said, "I'm not moving till he's here."

Rolling his eyes, the teen flopped down on the couch. Dick and Damian were playing some kind of video game on the large TV while Alfred and Jason were cooking dinner. Since Jason got himself into trouble at school, again, part of his punishment was to help Alfred prepare dinner. "Hey Tim, can you get me something to drink?" Dick asked.

He shook his head, "No, get it yourself!"

"Why can't you do me a favor?"

"Because you have legs that work!"

Dick paused the game and glared at his younger 'brother'. "You little twerp!"

Before anyone could attack each other, the front door opened, "Bruce's home!" Stephanie yelled, running to Mr. Wayne.

Launching herself from the couch, Stephanie landed on the man's back and clung on. The thirty-year-old man laughed at his only daughter, "Hey there Steph. I see that one of you is happy to see me!" Damian and Dick looked over at Bruce. They waved at their adoptive father and he gave a wave back.

"Ah, your home early. Now you don't have an excuse not to wash up." Alfred said, wiping his hands on a towel. Many sighs were heard from the boys, "None of that, go quickly." He said, turning off the television.

After hands were washed, people stopped arguing over where they sit, the meal began. Alfred kept giving Bruce a look. Bruce looked over his children, all of them in their own conversations. Jason and Dick were saying something about their lockers having random, old, moldy foods in them. Tim was taunting Damian about a mean teacher he could have next year. Stephanie just rolled her eyes at everything they were saying.

Bruce cleared his throat, gaining the children's attention. He sat down his fork, "Um…Alfred told me that you guys were interested in knowing where I was last night."

Giving a chuckle, Jason got a dirty look from Alfred. Dick nodded, "Where'd you go?"

"I was on my way back here at my normal time when there was an accident on the bridge." He looked them over and saw that the younger ones were more interested in the story part than the older ones. "Well, to make a long story short, I rescued a little girl who now needs a home."

Jason scoffed, "And now the big _bad_ Batman's gonna give it to her."

Alfred hit the oldest boy on the red with a rolled-up newspaper. The Dark Knight looked at the others. Tim, Dick and Damian were chatting about the situation, wondering more about her and what happened. Stephanie gave Bruce a big smile and thumbs up., "Finally, another girl to even everything out!"

 _Four out of five approve. I can live with that._

* * *

Two days after Bruce's big announcement, he was having a bit of a slow day at the office. The Wayne Enterprises' Annual Summer Gala was coming up in August, and even though it was only May, there was still many things to do. While in the middle of scheduling the catering company, there was another call on his cell phone. Checking the caller ID, he saw that it was Alfred, and knew that if it was not extremely important, he would not have called on his cell phone.

Bruce quickly hung up his office phone to answer the cell phone, "Bruce Wayne speaking."

"Her father is the world-famous composer Erin Hart, and her mother is Julia Hart, a piano teacher." Bruce knew that Alfred was in the kitchen because he could hear the mixer going in the background. "No siblings, no extended family, they cannot even find grandparents identification for either of the Hart's. She's an orphan."

The billionaire let out a deep sigh. "And the girl's condition?"

Bruce could hear Alfred turn the mixer off. "Dr. Thompkins says that her color has come back and she meets the standards for her age: about one and a half. She guesses that her birthday is sometime in December. She also says that the little one does not say too much. Leslie says that she will not release the girl until she finds a place for her to stay. She won't let this baby go just anywhere."

"And her name?" Mr. Wayne stood and walked to the large window that over looked the city. Traffic was beginning to form as people left work to head home for the day. "Did Leslie give you a name?"

The timer on the oven went off just as the front door slammed shut. Bruce could hear the five kids arriving home from school. "Giselle Hart. Leslie found her birth certificate at Metropolis Hospital." There was a bit of a pause and the phone call was put into speak phone. "Dr. Thompkins requested that you visit her tonight if you wish to move forward."

* * *

 **~Surprise! It's been five years! So, I figured I'd rewrite everything on here, since I've definitely matured in my writing skills. Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more!**

 **In case your confused, here's a chart for your help.**

Alfred Pennyworth- 60

Bruce Wayne- 30

Dick Grayson-14

Birthday – Nov. 11

Jason Todd- 13

Tim Drake- 12

Stephanie Brown- 10

Damian Wayne-8


	2. Home

Find Her, Keep Her

 **Chapter Two: Home**

 _Don't own YJ… at all._

 _Just as a refresher:_

Alfred Pennyworth- 60

Bruce Wayne- 30

Dick Grayson-14

Birthday – Nov. 11

Jason Todd- 13

Tim Drake- 12

Stephanie Brown- 10

Damian Wayne-8

* * *

*Previously _*_

" _And her name?" Mr. Wayne stood and walked to the large window that over looked the city. Traffic was beginning to form as people left work to head home for the day. "Did Leslie give you a name?"_

 _The timer on the oven went off just as the front door slammed shut. Bruce could hear the five kids arriving home from school. "Giselle Hart. Leslie found her birth certificate at Metropolis Hospital." There was a bit of a pause and the phone call was put into speak phone. "Dr. Thompkins requested that you visit her tonight if you wish to move forward."_

* * *

Bruce arrived at the Medical Clinic around 6:30 in the evening. He had left a voicemail for Leslie after he ended his call with Alfred. His appointment with Dr. Thompkins was at 7:00. The current time: 6:55. If there was one thing that Mr. Wayne knew about this doctor, it was that she was a stickler for time.

He did manage to kill some time though. The billionaire took a few laps around the hospital therapy gardens. After about ten minutes, he stopped in the gift shop to pick up a few things for the kids at home. For Dick, he chose a large candy bar. Jason and Tim both got tiny parachute men while Stephanie got a new bear to add to her collection. As for Damian, a shiny Rubik cube caught his eye.

What he was holding in his hands, however, is what he took the most time to pick out. A white rabbit with a yellow ribbon tied around its neck for this mystery toddler. Dick had suggested gaining the trust of a little one is to offer a present. He tested this theory when Stephanie came home. All of the boys gave her a different type of teddy bear, and so started her collection; more importantly, started her trust with each of the strangers in the large mansion. For some reason, this rabbit caught Bruce's eye and he had to purchase it. There was something about the soft fur, pale pink nose, and tiny smile that just gave him a good feeling about the rabbit.

The sound of a door creaking open brought him out of his thoughts. Dr. Leslie Thompkins walked out of her office, coat on her arm and purse over her shoulder. "Well, I'm not going to stand here all day Mr. Wayne." She locked her office door and began to head to the elevator.

Bruce stood and followed behind her, stuffing the rabbit back into his brief case. He made it just in time to catch the elevator and stood next to the doctor. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"You said you wanted to see this girl." Leslie said as the elevator stopped on the next floor. "Visiting hours are almost over, so you should probably visit her soon."

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, "Visit her?" The elevator doors closed and the pair began to go up once more. "I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

Finally, the elevator arrived on the pediatrics floor. Babies crying could be faintly heard along with the various machines doing their jobs. Dr. Thompkins led Bruce down the third hallway, "Well, what better way than to make sure with your own eyes." At the end of the hall in a corner room was their destination. "I'll just warn you, she is only about one so she's probably exhausted. A nurse should arrive with her evening bottle in the next half hour. I've let the staff know that you're on her visitors list so there shouldn't be any problems. You've got my number if there are any."

On that note, Dr. Thompkins left Bruce at the doorway. After a moment, he took a deep breath and walked into the room. By the window was a simple rocking char. In the middle of the room was a tiny crib with monitors and wires all around. The crib was lined with a pale pink blanket and a few toys were inside the crib. The blinds were drawn for the evening and the only light was coming the dimmer in the room.

Bruce quietly stepped up to the crib and peered over the side and looked at the tiny girl inside. The baby was awake, but entertaining herself with some of the toys that were in the crib with her. After a few moments of just watching her, the baby finally noticed the new body in the room and looked up. Her eyes were a light brown color, just like the short hair on her head.

Giselle began to let out little whimpers after seeing Bruce observe her. The billionaire's eyes widened in panic, "No no no! Don't cry!" He set a hand on her stomach, "I know I don't look familiar but I was the one who brought you here little one."

As much as Bruce wanted that to work, the baby had a few tears slip onto her checks. Not knowing what else to do, Bruce picked her up and held her close, "Please don't cry Giselle." He began to pace around the room, bouncing the baby up and down as he walked around.

Slowly, but surely, the little girl began to calm down and relax into Bruce's chest. After letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, Bruce sat down in the rocking chair, sitting the girl on his lap. The two of them were looking each other over again in the silence of the room. After a few moments, Giselle began to get antsy again, and that was when Bruce remembered the gift in his brief case.

Carefully, Bruce reached into the black suit case and pulled out the white rabbit. "Here Giselle, look at the little rabbit!"

Gaining her attention, Bruce handed the little toy over to her and watched her reaction. A big smile graced her face as she laughed with the rabbit in her arms. "Bunny!"

"That's right!" Mr. Wayne was relieved that she liked the gift, "That's a bunny!"

* * *

Stephanie, along with the other boys and Alfred, were currently taking the large black Yukon to a large mall in the heart of the city. Alfred, with suggestions from Stephanie, was tasked with picking a theme for her nursery. She was really excited to be getting a new sibling, especially because this new sibling was going to be a girl. Not that the boys weren't fun or good enough, but they didn't always enjoy tea parties or playing with Barbie's.

Dick had suggested that, just like with Steph, they should each find a gift for her when she came home. A loud sigh was heard from the middle row of the car. Said sigh came from Jason, the teenager had his arms crossed as he looked out of the window. "I don't understand _why_ we have to get this baby a gift." He said, looking at Dick, "She's a _baby_ , it's not like she'll even remember!"

"Because it's the thought that counts." Dick answered, "Besides, it gets us all to bond one more time before there's a new baby in the house."

Jason just rolled his eyes, placing his headphones over his ears. "Well, I think it'll be a good idea Dick." Tim said, pausing his videogame. "Stephanie really liked all the bears that we got her!"

"We're not doing the bear thing again are we?" Damian asked.

Dick shook his head, "No, I think if we all pick something different, she can put a toy to a face to a name."

Stephanie smiled, "That's it!" She turned around from the middle row to look at Dick and Damian, "Dick you're a genius!"

He laughed, "Well, I know I'm smart but I wouldn't go that far."

"Why's he so smart Steph?" Tim asked, focusing on his game.

She took out a notepad from her purse along with a pen. "Because he gave a great idea for the nursery! Zoo animals! The walls can be a yellow color and white furniture will look so cute! The room will be covered with tons stuffed animals!"

Alfred looked at the children with the rearview mirror with a smile on his face, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I believe that Master Bruce, along with the little girl will love it."

)()()(

The mall was particularly crowded today, most likely due to the school year coming to a close. Mr. Pennyworth led the group of children into the mall, holding tightly onto Damian's hand. He could not afford to chase the eight year old around the mall again. Alfred stopped at the map by the large fountain. "Alright children," he began, turning to face the adolescences, "Master Damian, Miss Stephanie, and I will stay together while Master Richard, Master Jason, and Master Timothy will stay together. We will meet back here in one hour."

Damian smirked, "We're team Ace, you guys are team Base."

"Yes sir!" Tim said, giving him a grin, "I'll watch out for Jason and Dick for you."

Stephanie laughed, "Don't forget, we're doing zoo animals!" With that, 'Team Ace' headed towards the west side of the mall while 'Team Base' went to the west.

Damian didn't want to admit it, but he really didn't want another sibling in the manor. Dick and Stephanie were great. They always offered to play with him whenever he wanted them to, even if Stephanie always wanted to have a tea party. Tim was a great person to practice with in the training room, but didn't really ever want to hang out with him. Jason, on the other hand, never gave him the time of day unless there was something in it for him. What changes were a little baby going to bring to the manor? Stephanie was already so excited, so she was probably going to stop playing with Damian. Dick would have to help out more, so there was less time for Damian there too. Time training would diminish, and so would the time with Tim. This baby was going to be more trouble than she was worth, and that's all Damian knew.

'Team Ace' walked into the department store, heading for the infant portion of the store. Once Stephanie saw the furniture, she ran over and began taking note on what should be bought and shipped over to the manor. Alfred watched the little girl scurry around, picking out the matching furniture and bedding like it was her job. "Well, this might be easier than I thought." He said to Damian, looking down at the little boy.

"Great." The eight year old said, "The faster this gets done, the faster we get home."

That brought a red flag for Alfred, and he made a mental note to let Bruce know when he returned for the evening. "That was so easy." Stephanie said, coming over with her notepad full of crossed off items. "This was the best theme ever. So simple, right Dam?"

He shrugged, "Yeah sure, now can we go?"

"We need to get her gifts first, then we can go." She grabbed his hand and started for the toy section, "Alfred, I marked off everything with some sticky notes! Damian and I are going over here to find our gifts!"

The older man just laughed, going to find someone to help him quickly place an order to ship everything over to the manor. Stephanie had to drag her younger brother across the department store to where they needed to go. Stephanie already had an animal in mind, a big giraffe. "Steph, it's this way." Damian said, now leading her over to the appropriate aisle.

The duo arrived and Stephanie saw exactly what she was looking for. At the end of the aisle was a giraffe that had to be about five feet tall! "She'll love it! Whatcha think?"

"Don't you think its kinda…big?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Yeah, but I don't want it to be just any old giraffe!"

He couldn't find a flaw in that logic. The shelves before him were full of stuffed animals ranging in shape, color, kind and price. Damian walked up and down the selection for almost ten minutes. This crazy pacing ended when Alfred arrived, bill in hand. "Have you made your choice yet Master Damian?" He asked, coming to stand behind Damian.

"This will do." He said, pulling a lion with a very shaggy mane off the shelf.

On the other side of the mall, 'Team Base' was just waiting for Jason to pick out his gift. This task was simple for Tim and Dick, knowing just the right gift to get their baby sister. Dick had chosen a blue elephant, just like the one that he had been given by his parents. Tim, on the other hand, went for a panda bear. The little bear had a heart shaped patch on its left paw.

Jason just did not care enough to pick anything that the other boys would approve of. He first picked out a teddy bear, not even listening to what the plan was. Then, he mindlessly pulled a large whale from the top shelf. Most of the time spent was saying no to Jason's choices. "Why don't you two just pick something then?!" The teenager finally said, tossing a peacock toy into the display.

"No Jason," Dick said, sitting on the floor and playing on his phone. "this is _your_ gift, not _ours_."

He rolled his eyes, just getting frustrated at this point. "Fine, then let's just get this and go! I've got exams to study for!"

With that, he grabbed a light green turtle with a brown shell. Tim smiled, "That's prefect Jay! It looks like Squirt from Finding Nemo."

)()()(

Batman and Robin were patrolling the city, currently sitting on top of the national bank, looking down. It was a quiet evening with just one robbery occurring earlier in the evening. It was just about midnight, and the quiet hero was gazing towards the hospital. For the past few days, he would stop by after work and sit with Giselle until she fell asleep for the evening. The two of them were rarely disrupted, and if they were, it was usually just to give the baby her bottle. Bruce had grown very close to the little girl, and began the adoption paperwork this evening.

Robin, the detective-in-training, took notice that his partner in crime was paying close attention to the hospital. "So, when do the rest of us get to meet her?" he asked, taking a seat on the edge of the building and peering straight down.

The Caped Crusader didn't take his eyes off the building, "Leslie says that it would be best if we came during a time when the hospital was not packed, as to not draw attention to ourselves."

"Makes sense." Robin said, "But if we have to wait any long, I think Stephanie is going to lose her mind and Alfred will just take us there himself." Before The Dark Knight could answer, the Bat signal was shining bright in the sky, and the Dynamic Duo were headed to meet Commissioner Gordon.

* * *

The school year finally came to a close, and not a moment too soon for all of the children who lived inside of Wayne Manor. Dick, Tim, and Stephanie finished the school year with straight A's. Damian had received only one B and Jason…passed…every class.

As the bus pulled up to the manor's gates, the children watched as many movers were bringing loads of new furniture into the house. Alfred was standing on a lawn giving directions to the movers while Bruce was pulling the Yukon out of the garage. "Bruce!" Stephanie shouted as she began to run towards the black car. "What are you doing home?!"

Bruce parked the car, getting out and greeting his children. "Dr. Thompkins requested that we meet her tonight, and Alfred will be finishing up with these gentlemen in the next half hour."

"We finally get to meet the baby?!" Steph grinned, slightly bouncing on her toes.

"If you would quickly put your belongings away, then we can get there right on time." Alfred said, coming towards the group of children, "Quickly now, we do not want to keep Dr. Thompkins waiting now do we?"


	3. Hello

Find Her, Keep Her

 **Chapter Three: Hello**

 _Don't own YJ… at all._

 _Just as a refresher:_

Alfred Pennyworth- 60

Bruce Wayne- 30

Dick Grayson-14

Birthday – Nov. 11

Jason Todd- 13

Tim Drake- 12

Stephanie Brown- 10

Damian Wayne-8

* * *

*Previously _*_

" _Dr. Thompkins requested that we meet her tonight, and Alfred will be finishing up with these gentlemen in the next half hour."_

" _We finally get to meet the baby?!" Steph grinned, slightly bouncing on her toes._

" _If you would quickly put your belongings away, then we can get there right on time." Alfred said, coming towards the group of children, "Quickly now, we do not want to keep Dr. Thompkins waiting now do we?"_

* * *

Bruce Wayne was leading Alfred, along with five children along the curvy and confusing halls of the Thomas Wayne Memorial Clinic to meet their newest sibling. He would never admit it, but he was nervous for the kids to meet this little girl. They rarely spend time around babies, not like he did until recently either, and he didn't know how they would all react to the baby.

The large family reached Giselle's room, the door was closed and the lights were turned off. "She must still be asleep, so we have to be very quiet." Mr. Wayne explained, whispering to show them how loud he wanted them to talk. "I'll wake her up and then you guys can come in. Give me a minute."

The children watched as their adoptive father quietly walked into the hospital room, closing the door behind him. Stephanie ran up to the door and peeped through the tiny window, "I can't see her!" she whispered, trying to get onto her tip-toes to get a better view.

"Who cares?" Jason huffed, slumping to the ground and leaning against the door. "Bruce said to wait anyways."

Stephanie turned around, "This is about to _my_ baby sister you're talking about Jason!" Stephanie looked back through the window, "I bet she's so cute!"

Dick and Tim laughed and Stephanie. It was about time Stephanie had someone to dress in dresses. "Just wait a moment Steph." Dick whispered, carrying her away from the door, "Besides, it's probably _not_ a good idea for all of us to go into the room and overwhelm her."

She squinted her eyes and raised her eyebrows, "Dick, you are _not_ seeing Giselle before I am!" he crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, let's not start anything." Alfred intervened. "Richard and Stephanie can go first, then Timothy and Jason. Damian and I will go last, does that work?"

Everyone nodded, Stephanie with a large smile on her face. The minutes were passing as they waited for Bruce to let them know that they can come in. Tim and Damian were playing a videogame, Jason was listening to his music, Dick was texting someone and Stephanie couldn't keep still. She was ready to meet her new sister and meet her right now.

Before the ten-year-old created a hole into the ground with the pacing she was doing, the door opened again and Bruce stuck his head out. "Alright, come in quietly."

The blonde girl bounced forward with Dick following behind her, both kids had large smiles on their faces as they walked in. Giselle was in Mr. Wayne's large arms holding the rabbit he gave her. Stephanie went up to the baby with a smile on her face, "Hi Giselle! I'm Stephanie, your big sister!" The baby looked over the older girl, reaching out to grab a long strand of hair. With a sharp tug, Giselle managed to make Stephanie squeal and flinch away. "OUCH!"

Giselle managed to hold onto a couple of hairs, "Sorry Steph," Bruce apologized, pulling the strands of hair away from the baby, "I didn't know she liked to pull hair."

She shrugged, "No biggie Bruce. If I tie my hair up, can I hold her?"

"How about Dick first?" Bruce offered, "Then you can sit in the rocking chair and hold her for a while."

Before Dick could respond, he had an arm full of baby. The little girl got to look over her oldest brother of the first time. He was making silly faces while he watched the girl giggle and grab for his nose. Dick let her finally grab it and give it a squeeze. "Hey!" he exclaimed, "You got my nose!"

She laughed, "No!"

Stephanie looked on from the chair, arms crossed and her patience diminishing. "Okay Dick, you had your turn. Hand her over."

Dick and Bruce tried not to laugh, "Alright Steph, hold your horses." He walked over to his sister and handed the baby over. "I'll go get Tim."

She ignored Dick and just watched Giselle play in her lap. The baby was cuddling her rabbit toy and chewing on the ears. "I hope you like tea parties Giselle." She whispered, placing a kiss on the soft baby hair. "and playing dress up, and baking, and video games, and other stuff that the boys like to play. But I'll play dolls with you any time you want."

Bruce watched on from the doorway, letting Tim walk in. The tween had a shy smile on his face as he watched Stephanie talk with the baby. "Hi Giselle. Hi Steph." He waved to his sisters from the door.

"Why don't you go closer Tim?" Mr. Wayne asked, going down to his level. "Introduce yourself."

Tim shook his head quickly, "No, it's ok Bruce. Steph was more excited than I was anyways. We'll have plenty of time to hang out."

Bruce let the topic drop. If Tim didn't want to go by Giselle, he wasn't going to push him to. Besides, Tim was right; there would be plenty of time for Tim and Giselle to play and bond once they brought the baby home. Tim stood there and watched the girls play with the rabbit toy until Mr. Wayne walked over and took Giselle from Stephanie, "Alright, Tim you can bring Damian and Jason in and then it's time Giselle to take a nap."

The dark-haired boy nodded quickly and ran out of the room to get his brothers. "Aw c'mon Bruce! We were playing really good!"

"And I'm happy to see that Steph." He smiled, "But Giselle needs to settle down, have her bottle, and take a nap."

She huffed, "Fine." The blond girl got off the of the rocking chair and took Giselle by the hand, "Bye bye Giselle! See you soon!"

Giselle giggled, reaching for a loose strand of hair from Stephanie. Yet, the older girl was too quick and dogged the baby hand coming for her hair. Bruce watched his oldest daughter leave as he walked with Giselle over to find her bottle. He bent into the crib and found the pink bottle at the bottom by her blankets. When he turned around, Alfred and Damien were standing in the doorway with Jason standing behind them. "Come in guys, I'm just going to get her ready for a nap."

Alfred was the first to come over, "If I may, Master Bruce. It has been too long since I have fed a baby a bottle."

"Of course Alfred." Bruce handed the baby over to the butler and walked over to the boys. "Come here boys, come meet Giselle."

Damian reluctantly moved into the room, closer to where Alfred was sitting and feeding the baby. "She's small." He whispered, look at the tiny baby in his arms.

Mr. Pennyworth smiled, looking up at Damian, "She is just a baby, barely one years old." The youngest boy just watched her drink the bottle.

Jason, on the other hand, did not move from the doorway. He stood there, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. The teenager didn't _care_ about a stupid, smell, crying, snot-nosed baby. She would just ruin everything! The family was fine just the way it was. Dick was the annoying older brother, Tim was the suck up nervous kid, Stephanie was the girl, and Damian was the baby! He was the rebel, badass, most good looking kid. If Giselle was in the family, _she_ would be the baby, not Damian and Stephanie wouldn't be the only girl. The Wayne family just wouldn't be the same anymore, and Jason did not like any moment of this change.

* * *

The week passed quickly and it was finally time to bring Giselle home. Bruce and Alfred agreed that, for the child's sake, it would be best to keep her out of the limelight for as long as possible. So, with the help of Leslie, Bruce made the proper arrangements to bring Giselle home late in the evening when most people would least expect it. Alfred was waiting in the black Yukon outside of the medical clinic. He had just called Dick to ask him to gather up the rest of his siblings to greet and welcome Giselle when she was brought home.

While tonight wasn't going to be a big deal, the weekend was. Bruce had planned for the founding member of the Justice League, along with any sidekicks, to come over and meet the newest addition. He was also planning on asking Clark to write the story about Giselle. That way, Mr. Wayne could read it over and make sure what he wanted out in the public view was correct.

Before the older man could muse anymore, he watched as the billionaire vigilante walked slowly out of the hospital doors, a baby carrier in his left hand while a diaper bag rested on his right shoulder. Quickly, Alfred got out of the car and opened the door so that Bruce could put the baby inside. She was wide awake and looking pretty happy. The smile on her face and wonder in her eyes made Mr. Pennyworth give her a soft smile, "Hello Miss Giselle, I am very glad to finally see you coming home with us."

The baby gave him a loud squeal, reaching her hands towards him as Bruce finished attaching the car seat. "I'll sit back here with her. You did let Dick know we were on our way, right?"

)()()()()(

Wayne Manor was rarely calm these days, what is five kids constantly running around doing various activities. Tonight, however, with no adult supervision, Dick was left to make sure everyone was going to be there for when their dad came back. The oldest boy was going to pull his hair out of his head at the moment. Damian and Tim were yelling at the large television screen due to the videogame they were playing. Stephanie was anxiously pacing in front of the large front door, and Jason refused to come out of his room.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Stephanie yelled, running from the door and into the family room where two of her brothers were still yelling at the TV.

The boys stopped yelling at the television and looked ready to yell at their sister when she turned off the TV. Before the scream-fest could begin, Dick entered the room with his hand up, "Hurry up you guys, I need to drag Jason out from his room before Alfred has a conniption."

Tim, Stephanie, and Damian all followed Dick out of the room and to the front door, watching the oldest Wayne walk up the stairs and head towards Jason's room. The trio watched the front door open and Alfred walk in, followed by Bruce carrying the baby car seat. Stephanie smiled and ran towards Bruce, "She's here! She's finally home!"

"Yes Steph," Bruce smiled, setting down the car seat, "and it's her bed time."

She frowned, watching her adoptive father get the newest addition out of the contraption. "Aw, c'mon! It's her first night here!"

Bruce picked up the still wide awake baby, placing her on his hip. "And we still have all weekend to show her around and play with her." Stephanie still looked upset, not even noticing when Jason was being pulled down the stairs by Dick. Mr. Wayne did notice her expression and had an idea. "How about you help me get her ready for bed Steph?"

The blonde's face lit up, "I've got just the PJ's for her! I'll meet you upstairs!"

With that, she ran up the flight of stairs, leaving the boys to stand awkwardly with their dad in the hall. "Well boys, looks like you have another sister in the house now."

Dick stepped forward, rubbing the baby's arm with his hand, "Welcome home Giselle. We're going to have so much fun here."

She rubbed her eyes, leaning her head on Bruce's shoulder. He smiled as the girl snuggled in closer to his chest. The billionaire waved good night to his boys and walked up the stairs to the new nursery. It was next to the master bedroom and across the hall from Dick. The walls were painted a pale yellow and pictures of animals lined the wall. The children's presents were in the crib, or on the ground surrounding the dresser. Stephanie was already in there, holding a grey with white polka-dot footie pajama set.

Bruce let her dress the baby, watching her coo and tickle Giselle the whole time. The giggles ended when Alfred entered the room. "Miss Stephanie, not only is it time for Miss Giselle to go to sleep, but for you as well young lady."

Stephanie frowned, "Alright Alfred." She placed a smooch on her sister's cheek and then on Bruce's, "Night."

"Goodnight Stephanie." Bruce smiled, lifting the baby from the changing table. Alfred handed over the bottle as he sat in the rocking chair. Wordlessly, he began to feed his new daughter, not noticing Alfred dimming the lights and leaving the two to bond alone, a rare night that all of the Wayne's were sleeping under one roof.


	4. Hero

Find Her, Keep Her

 **Chapter Four: Hero**

* * *

*Previously _*_

 _Bruce smiled, lifting the baby from the changing table. Alfred handed over the bottle as he sat in the rocking chair. Wordlessly, he began to feed his new daughter, not noticing Alfred diming the lights and leaving the two to bond alone, a rare night that all of the Wayne's were sleeping under one roof._

* * *

The night did not go well after Giselle fell asleep. Once the baby had actually fallen asleep, and Bruce realized he fell asleep holding her, he placed his into her new crib, turned on the night light and lullaby music, and went to his own bed to get some sleep. Maybe an hour later, the baby monitor in his room went off, signaling that Giselle was crying.

Bruce leapt from bed quickly, rushing to the nursery that was next door. Giselle just needed a diaper change; a simple enough problem with an even simpler solution. The billionaire father made quick work changing the brown-eyed baby and putting her back into her crib. She found interest in the turtle by her pillow, and snuggled the toy tightly as she fell asleep once more.

At around midnight, the baby was crying again. Bruce was pacing around the nursery, patting the baby's back and he slightly bounced her. He thought that Giselle needed another diaper change, but no. She also didn't want another bottle and he couldn't get her to settle down enough to play with any of her new toys.

"Please Giselle." Bruce begged. "Please settle down. You'll wake the whole house up."

Almost instantaneously, the door opened all the way and Dick walked in. "Too late. Damian and Stephanie came in not too long ago, and kicked me out of bed. I've been in Damian's bed. Also, I think if Giselle keeps crying, Jason is going to throw one of his 'temper tantrums'."

With tired eyes, Bruce looked over to his eldest son. "Dick, I'm at a loss here. I've done everything!"

Robin walked over, reaching out for the brown-haired baby. "Let me try Bruce."

Bruce handed him over with a tired sigh, watching Dick take the baby, grab a colorful picture book, and take a seat on the rocking chair. "Okay Giselle, let's read 'Good Night Moon' and let Bruce get back to sleep, huh?"

As Dick began reading the child's book while slowly rocking in the chair, his new baby sister slowly calmed down and leaned against his chest. Bruce smiled, leaving the oldest and youngest children to comfort each other.

* * *

The morning came and went quickly as the Wayne household was busy preparing for their many guests arriving in the afternoon. Dick was in charge of breakfast, Tim and Damian were told to help clean up dishes, Jason and Bruce were setting up tables and chairs outside while Stephanie was picking out coordinating outfits for the family. Most likely, it was going to be navy with a pastel color accent.

Alfred was busy giving Giselle her first bath at Wayne manor and she was loving every moment of it. The butler gave Giselle plenty of toys to play with in the tub, and she loved squeaking the rubber ducky. He was laughing at the smiling girl, watching her enjoy herself after her stressful night.

"Alright Miss Giselle, let's get you ready for a quick nap while everyone else gets ready for this afternoon." He announced, pulling the plug from the tub and lifting the baby from the tub. She had a grin on her face as she was wrapped in her polka-dot towel and carried into her nursery. After putting on her diaper and dressing her in a onesie, he gave her a bottle and set her into her crib. "Pleasant dreams Miss Giselle."

The baby looked over at the man leaving the room, "Night night!"

)()()()(

Stephanie decided that the boys were going to wear navy pants, either it be shorts or long pants, with a pastel yellow shirt while she and Giselle would wear yellow dresses with navy hair bows.

Bruce was talking with Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Barry Allen, Arthur Curry, John Jones, Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance. Most of the women present were astounded by Bruce's choice on taking in another child, let alone a baby. He had clipped the baby monitor to his hip, waiting for Giselle to wake up from her nap. Half of his mind was on the conversation while the other was on Giselle. He knew that not everyone was on board with him taking Giselle in, but he knew that once they got to know her, they would love her just like he does.

Dick, Jason, Tim, Wally, Kaldur'ahm, and Roy were tossing around a football while Stephanie and Jason were playing a new video game. "So," Wally began, "what's it like to have a baby around?"

Tim shrugged, catching the ball, "I dunno. She got her yesterday and all she's done is eat and sleep."

"And cry." Jason said, watching Kaldur catch the ball and toss it over to Dick. "Did none of you hear it?"

Dick held back a yawn, "Oh I heard it alright." He threw the ball over to Roy, "but it was her first night here. I don't remember _your_ first night going so smoothly either Jay."

That kept him quiet, and the conversation took a different course as they played catch with the football. After about ten more tosses around, Stephanie ran over dragging Damian along with her. "Come on guys! Giselle just got up!"

Tim rolled his eyes, watching all the older boys drop what they were playing to go see the little baby. Bruce was walking out the back door, holding the brown-haired baby in a yellow dress. Giselle was cuddled up to her new father, burying her head into his shoulder and clutching the rabbit tightly. Mera and Iris, the wives of Arthur and Barry respectively, both got up from their spots at a table to join their husbands where they were watching Mr. Wayne come to the group that was forming. "Everyone, this is Giselle Martha Hart-Wayne."

Bruce barely had time to react as Giselle was taken from his arms by Diana. "Oh Bruce, she is beautiful!"

Diana, Dinah, Mera, and Iris all gathered around the baby who was forced out of her comfort zone, but taking it very well. Giselle was trying to pull Dinah's hair while also showing her rabbit to all of the smiling ladies. "Who are you kidding Diana!?" Iris said, grabbing the baby's hand carefully, "She's absolutely adorable!"

"Definitely a cutie pie!" Dinah smiled, gently getting the baby to let go of her hair.

Giselle giggled, showing off her pearly whites, "Cute!"

While the women were passing around the baby, the men watched with interest. "Thanks Bruce." Barry sighed, sipping at his can of soda, "Now Iris is gonna push even more for a kid right now."

"Indeed." Arthur nodded, "Mera has been pray to the Gods for the gift of a child, but now it shall never end."

With a small smile, Bruce felt pride swell up in his chest as it seemed like everyone was enjoying the newest addition, and the brown-eyed baby was enjoying everyone too. Oliver nudged Bruce, rousing him from his thoughts, "Did you hear me Wayne? How are the others handling the latest addition?"

He shrugged, "As well as I imagined. Dick and Stephanie have both stepped up and offered helping hands. Tim and Damian are still warming up to her being around while Jason wants nothing to do with her."

"And why is that?" John asked, genuinely curious.

Again, Bruce shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. He won't say anything to me or Alfred and none of the others mentioned anything to either of us."

Before anyone could offer any insight, Stephanie and the other children ran up to Clark. She jumped onto his back, clinging onto his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Uncle Clark! Can you take our picture?! I made sure we all matched for a reason!"

Barry and Arthur laughed at the blonde little girl who was clinging onto the Son of Krypton like a monkey. "Sure thing kiddo! If you can manage to rescue your little sisters from the clutches of the Queen of Atlantis."

"I'm always up for a challenge!" With that, she jumped down and grabbed Damian's hand.

As the duo walked off, Bruce turned to the other boys. "Well boys, let's get situated while Stephanie attempts to grab Giselle."

Bruce led Dick, Jason, and Tim over to where Alfred wanted the picture to be taken, and how it was to be taken. At a part of the garden, there was a large stone bench with a large rose bush behind it. The billionaire father motioned for Alfred to join them as the two friends sat on the bench with the older boys standing behind them. Damian joined them, sitting on Alfred's right while Stephanie handed Giselle to Bruce and took her seat to Bruce's left.

"What a handsome looking family!" Mera commented. "Perhaps we should ask Mr. Kent to take our photograph Arthur?"

Clark got his camera, taking his spot in front of the family. "Of course, your Highness, it would be an honor." He lifted the heavy camera up to his eye, setting the focus. "Now, everyone smile!"

)()()()(

"It's really a good picture." Bruce mused, watching Clark flip through all of the pictures he took that afternoon. After the family picture, he asked for some of the children; as a group and by themselves. When the sun began to set, the party moved into the large family room and a movie was put on TV while popcorn popped in the kitchen. Bruce and Clark were sitting at the table discussing what to put into the article about Giselle and which photos were appropriate to use.

The writer nodded, "Lois let me borrow her new camera equipment. It also helps that all of you are extremely photogenic."

He never noticed it, but each of his children were incredible photogenic. Speaking of the children. Dick, Wally, Kaldur, and Roy were in the game room trying to teach Kaldur how to play ping-pong. Tim and Jason were also in the game room playing darts, while Damian watched them. Stephanie was watching the movie with the adults, trying to stay awake. Giselle, however, was curled up on Dinah's chest, drinking from a bottle tiredly.

Bruce looked to the clock, noticing the late hour. He excused himself from Clark, walking to grab Stephanie from the couch, "Would you mind bringing up Giselle Dinah?" He whispered, holding the sleeping blonde in his arms.

With a smirk towards Oliver, Dinah stood slowly and followed Bruce up the stairs. She met him at Stephanie's doorway, watching him place the ten-year-old into bed and place a gentle kiss on her head before closing the door behind himself. He led Dinah to the nursery, turn the light on and taking the baby from her. As if he had been caring for Giselle since she was born, Bruce got the baby ready for bed quickly.

Bruce placed Giselle, along with her rabbit into the crib. Before he left, the billionaire turned on the night light as well as the lullaby music and let Dinah leave the room first so he could leave the door open just a crack.

The Black Canary smiled at the Dark Knight as the two walked down the stairs together. "I gotta say Mr. Wayne, I never would've pegged you as a family man." They reached the bottom of the stairs and joined the others. "Will you give Ollie some lessons?"

* * *

 **No, Black Canary isn't pregnant, it's more of a dig to Ollie than anything. Just a warning, this YJ is not cannon at all because I want Roy to stay! The others (like Miss Martian, Artimis, and Superboy) are coming shortly so keep your eyes peeled! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
